


The hot pocket (crackfic)

by catboy_komaeda



Category: My horny self, how tf do I tag - Fandom, short af lmao, smut? - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_komaeda/pseuds/catboy_komaeda
Summary: hey there, this is my first fanfic(crackfic) this is all made by my friend. her socials:Twitter: Kweemi2Instagram: Kweemi2Wattpad: DestinationmarssDiscord: Rat#0592I hope you enjoy this short crackfic :)(I’m also very aware Rammeschlatt has made a hot pocket fanfic I just thought it would be fun to make the same thing but different so please no comments about that)-Catboy_komaeda !
Relationships: jschlatt/hot pocket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The hot pocket (crackfic)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, this is my first fanfic(crackfic) this is all made by my friend. her socials:
> 
> Twitter: Kweemi2  
> Instagram: Kweemi2  
> Wattpad: Destinationmarss  
> Discord: Rat#0592 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short crackfic :)  
> (I’m also very aware Rammeschlatt has made a hot pocket fanfic I just thought it would be fun to make the same thing but different so please no comments about that)
> 
> -Catboy_komaeda !

He would be lying if he wasn’t aroused. His legs quivered and his palms were sweaty. His body shook with the need for euphoria. How could somebody be turned on by a single food? Let alone a hot pocket for Christ’s sake! Schlatt’s eyes flickered between his erection and the hot pocket, maybe just one time..Yeah, just one time. What’s the worst that could happen? 

He ran his hands up his torso, enjoying the feeling. This wasn’t the first time the man jerked off, but it was the first time he jerked off to a hot pocket. He slowly unzipped his pants, pulling them down and feeling up his thighs. He gently tapped the tip of his dick.

He let out a soft sigh, it wasn’t much friction but he felt like teasing himself a bit. He continued the motion, his soft moans spilling out every once in a while. He stopped, finally fed up with the teasing. 

He grabbed the hem of his boxers and yanked them down. He gently took the hot pocket that was laying on the plate, now slightly cold. He….

HAHA BITCH YOU THOUGHT!


End file.
